1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water flow controller or controlling device for a faucet assembly, and more particularly to a water flow controlling device for automatically closing or shutting off a faucet device or for shutting off the water when an outer housing or receptacle of the faucet device is removed or disengaged or separated from the water mixing or controlling mechanism of the faucet device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water flow controlling devices for faucets comprise a control mechanism for automatically controlling a faucet to deliver the water for a predetermined time interval and for flushing or cleaning purposes; or for mixing the cold and hot water to provide a mixed water with a suitable mixing temperature and for preventing the users from being hurt by the hot water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,631 to Deines et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,796 to Corder disclose two of the typical fluid flow controlling devices including a complicated structure for controlling the faucet to mix or blend the cold and hot water to provide a mixed water with a suitable mixing temperature, and to supply or deliver the water out through an outlet nozzle or outlet port or the like.
However, normally, the typical fluid flow controlling devices for the faucet devices comprise a complicated structure that may not be easily fixed or repaired. For example, the cold and hot water supplied lines from the cold and hot water reservoir to the typical fluid flow controlling devices or to the faucet devices should all be cut off or switched off before the parts or elements of the typical fluid flow controlling devices of the faucet devices may be dismantled or removed or disengaged or separated from each other for fixing or repairing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water flow controlling devices for faucets.